


The Valentines Day Party

by StewieGriffinFan3565



Category: Bella and the Bulldogs (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan3565/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan3565
Summary: Parties are crazy in high school.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The gang are all seniors

Bella looked at a paper: Party February 14 from 6:30-9:00. Sophie said, "It's obviously true that we going right?" Bella said, "Duh, we're the cutest couple in this school look at the yearbooks, Freshman, Us, Sophomore, Us, and recently Juniors Us, Maybe for the final one as well." Bella said, "It's because they are very awkward around us." Sophie got a little upset, "So is that what people really think of us dating?" Bella shrugged, "Some of them." Sophie started talking, "Ok not everyone accepts us. Then the party happened, "Well Sophie are you sure about this?" Sophie shrugs, "Sure." She walks in with a grip in Bella's hand, after finding out the truth of some students she doesn't feel like herself. She blubbered, "Bella can we go I don't want to be here." Bella said, "Ok." They left cause they're doing something else for Valentine's Day.


End file.
